counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Downed Pilot
Downed Pilot (cz_downed) is the ninth mission in the Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes storyline. Overview A helicopter has been shot down near a mining compound in the jungles of Argentina. The pilots of the helicopter have been taken as hostages in the mining compound. The GSG-9 has been sent to search the mining area for survivors and lead them to the extraction point. Walkthrough Plot The level starts with the player on board a helicopter with the Bravo team. The Alpha 2 detects the crashed aircraft and the player was ordered by the leader to investigate the crash site with the Bravo team. After ziplining down, the team sees a blood trail leading to a river which states that the pilots were taken hostage by the terrorists. The team then follows the river with several terrorists attacking them, at the end of the river lies the wreck of the aircraft. The Bravo team was ordered to secure the wreck site and orders the player to continue further to search for the missing pilots. After fighting with terrorists found on each corridor of the mine, the first pilot was found locked behind a sealed door while an ally operative appears and informs Alpha 1 that the first pilot was found. The player was then again ordered to find the 2 other pilots he then continues to a security checkpoint in which after killing all the terrorists inside and attempting to open the next door, All doors were locked by the terrorists and the room was sprayed with knockout gas thereby knocking out the player. The player wakes up inside a cell without any weapons on and now the player must now find a way to escape the cell, fortunately he finds a knife with the skeleton of the previous prisoner located behind a wall which was worn out. The player then shakes the cell door to anger the one of the terrorists guarding the player, after numerous door shaking the terrorist cannot take it anymore and wanted to beat up the player due to the player's attitude. As he entered the player's cell he is required to kill the terrorist and run quickly to an M4A1 located on a table and kill the other guarding terrorist, he then continues through the mines The player makes his way to an area with 3 abandoned shacks, and 2 of the shacks located the last 2 pilots. The player kills every terrorist inside the shacks and rescues the hostages, but one last wave of terrorists appear and the player is required to eliminate all. After eliminating last of the terrorists, the Alpha 1 helicopter arrives and rescues the pilots Objectives #Search for survivors of helicopter crash. #Proceed ahead into mining facility. #Move on and locate pilots. #Find way to escape from prison cell. #Escort hostages to rescue zone. Transcripts :See: Downed Pilot/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Weapons & Equipment Intro In the helicopter, when the commander is briefing the player about the mission, he is holding a XM1014 auto-shotgun and other two operatives is holding the MP5 Navy. Start Discovered Krieg 552 (ammo found rarely) Colt M4A1 (ammo found rarely) XM1014 Auto-Shotgun (ammo found rarely) Steyr Scout (ammo found rarely) FN P90 (ammo found rarely) HE grenade (only one found) Smoke grenade (only one found) Kevlar (only one found) After Apprehension * Colt M4A1 * XM1014 Auto-Shotgun * Combat Knife * HE grenade * Flashbang * Smoke grenade * Kevlar Desert Eagle .50AE (ammo found rarely) AI Player ''Germany GSG-9 The Germany GSG-9 operatives are seen to use: Guerrilla Warfare The Guerrilla Warfare members are seen to use: Zones In-game screenshots Downed_pilots_helis.png|The helicopter cabin. Downed_heli_back.png|The back of the helicopter. Downed_bravo.png|The bravo team. Downed_pilot01.png|The first pilot Downed_pilot02.png|The second pilot. Downed_pilot03.png|The third and last pilot. 10838181_331166133754505_2339906279845664164_o.jpg|'CS:CZ main menu' Easter egg on a monitor (in-game screenshot). Cz downed30000.jpg|Thearrel "Kiltron" McKinney wanted poster Easter egg on a monitor. (in-game screenshot). Cz downed30000 (1).jpg|A very bad man. Trivia * This mission takes place across four maps. * The introduction music for this mission is also used as the main menu music in Condition Zero. * There are several land mines buried in this map, causing instant death if stepped upon. * This is the only mission in which the cockpit of a helicopter can be seen. * Although it is not usable in this mission, a D3/AU-1 can be seen in the helicopter. * Unlike other ''Counter-Strike games, the FAMAS featured in this mission has "no recoil and 3 shots will fire simultaneously and hit the same spot" when in 3-round burst mode. * The Condition Zero map, Downed, is based on this mission. * In this mission, teammates can follow the player and engage enemies at close range. * When rescuing a hostage, try to not place one in front of the officer because he is immobile when he breaks a door down. Even if the hostage is placed in the rescue zone, the hostage will not disappear and can be still killed (unlike in multiplayer versions of the Counter-Strike). * There are two terrorists in the mission wearing the urban uniforms. ** The urban uniform terrorists seem to have more health than other terrorists wearing the jungle uniform. To make things worse, one of them have the M60, and the other one wields an AK-47. * There is an easter egg located inside the building, specifically where an enemy is camping behind a broken wall segment. After entering the hole, a photo can be seen on the inner wall of a man holding a lopsided turret from the portal series with the caption "a very bad man". * This is the only mission in which the German GSG9 is wearing the woodland uniform. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes